Lucky
by TheAceofHearts36
Summary: Merlin is desperate for recognition for all he does for Arthur... The Great Shipping Dragon has no protests!


This is only the third "Mature" fic I've ever written... I hope I did okay!

Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, and the Great Shipping Dragon are property of the BBC Network.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky<strong>

I know you can take care of yourself, but I still..."

"I shall hear no more of this conversation; do you understand, Merlin?" Arthur strutted across his room, his nose in the air.

I sighed, unfortunately recognizing the familiarity of the situation. Arthur would run out into battle after ignoring my advice, I would assist from the shadows, and then Arthur would receive the glory, my name unknown.

"It just isn't fair!" I later shouted to the Great Dragon. The Dragon shook his head in annoyance.

"It is your destiny to watch after him to mold him into the fine king he shall someday be."

"I know, I know! I'd just like to be appreciated..."

"Then show him how you feel." I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Let him show you how he feels."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Laughing, the Dragon flew to his higher perch near the ceiling. "Hey, wait!" My protests were in vain, so I proceeded to exit the Dragon's lair and return to Arthur's chambers.

"Enter." Arthur looked up at me, less than excited to see my arrival. "What is it you want now, Merlin?"

I gulped. "To show you how much I appreciate you, sire...?"

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

I was silent, not really sure myself.

"If you are implying what I think you're implying... You do know that you would be risking your life by doing such a thing, don't you?"

I froze. What on earth was he talking about? Risking my life to do what?

"However, if that is truly what you desire from me..." Arthur grabbed my hand, pulling me onto his bed so that he loomed over me.

Almost hungrily, Arthur began stripping me of my clothing. By the time I was stripped down to only my pants, I got ahold of myself. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

Arthur froze. "Were you not suggesting we make love?"

"I-I suppose it did sound that way, didn't it?"

Arthur blushed, getting off of me. "So I take it you do not wish to copulate with me?"

Once again, I was dumbfounded. On second thought, it didn't sound like a half bad idea. I decided not to pass up the opportunity staring me in the face. It was a chance for Arthur to appreciate me. Finally, I said, "Sure."

"Sure, as in you want to?"

I nodded.

Arthur began stripping himself until he was in no more than his undergarments. I felt my face heat up at the sight of him.

"Arthur..." I began, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hide!" Arthur murmured desperately. Snatching my clothes, I hid behind his curtain.

Arthur scrambled to frantically clothe himself as the knocking continued, seemingly growing louder by the moment. "One moment!"

After what seemed like an eternity, Arthur opened the door. Morgana smiled sweetly.

"Was there someone here with you?"

"No! I was in the process of getting dressed for bed when you began your excessive knocking!"

"Well I'm sorry, Arthur," she began, clearly not sorry at all.

"Was there something you needed or are you just here to bother me, Morgana?"

"Oh, it's of no importance," she said with a smirk, winking, before slinking out of the room."

Arthur sighed, wiping his brow. After a few moments to be sure the coast was clear, I stepped out from my hiding place behind the curtain.

Arthur turned to me. "Undress," he demanded.

I began to protest, but his stare was unwavering. "Undress, Merlin."

I slowly stripped myself of my pants and undergarments.

Once I was done, I stood before Arthur, completely nude.

Arthur stared directly at my crotch, causing me to flinch, my hands moving to cover my genitals. "Don't." he stated firmly.

"Undress me." he commanded, waiting for me to do so. I leapt to my feet but took my time completing the task. Arthur rolled his eyes impatiently. "Sometime this week, Merlin."

Finally, we both stood naked.

"What if someone were to walk in on this?" I asked, trembling.

Arthur assured me, "Should that happen, I would attend to it."

I wasn't convinced. "Don't you realize I would be hung, beheaded, or, worse, burnt at the stake?"

Arthur gave me his most determined glare. "If something should occur, I would take care of it. Enough worrying and just get on with it already!"

I knew that look all too well. Protesting would be futile-he'd never listen to me. After all, he wasn't obligated to, him being the Prince of Camelot and all.

"Get on my bed and get on your knees."

Without thinking, I followed his instruction, getting on his bed and sitting up on my knees. "Hands and knees, Merlin. And turn around." Blushing deeply, I did so, my arse now facing him.

Arthur crawled onto the bed, sitting on his knees behind me. "Have you any idea how this works?"

I shook my head. No, I had never done anything remotely like this with anyone, much less another man. I wasn't even going to ask how Arthur knew what to do, assuming he did.

"Have you any... Oh, soap, or something slippery?"

Once again, I shook my head. Commoners don't, generally, carry those things on their person.

Groaning in frustration, Arthur reached over to his bed-side table, opening the top drawer and retrieving a jar of a translucent liquid. Opening it, he poured abit onto his fingers.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for wha-aah!"

Arthur inserted one finger into my arse roughly.

I squirmed a bit, groaning at the feeling.

"Relax, Merlin."

I did my best to relax as instructed, taking deep breaths to calm my body.

Without much warning, Arthur painfully rammed a second finger into me.

I near screamed, but he covered my mouth with his free hand.

"Shush, Merlin. You don't want to be caught, do you?" I shook my head. "Then be quiet," he said forcefully.

When Arthur removed his fingers after a while, I admit I whimpered, almost upset he was out of me. My disappointment was short-lived however, for he quickly replaced his fingers with a much larger, now lubricated, organ.

I bit my bottom lip in a desperate attempt to remain silent, but I must have still been making sound, for Arthur proceeded to smack my arse. "I said to be quiet."

I whimpered at the sound, almost unable to comprehend any of this happening.

He began to thrust in and out of me, slowly at first, with increasing speed. I could not help but make the occasional moan or whimper, although I knew it may cost me in the long run. At some point, the worry of being caught disappeared as my mind fogged up like a mirror on a rainy summer day.

Arthur seemed to enjoy smacking my bum, as he took care to do so every few minutes.

I couldn't think straight.

How much time had passed? Minutes? Hours?

Time had no meaning; all I could think about was when it would be over. Not that I wanted the feeling to end, mind you. No, it was far too good. My body burned with shear pleasure. I wanted it over with, however, because I could tell this was leading up to what I hoped to be a grand finale.

My own... knob... was twitching, causing me unnecessary pain, so I reached my hand down and...

Arthur stopped momentarily, asking what I thought I was doing. After explaining myself, he sighed, continuing his previous actions, although much more vigorously than before.

I was getting loud, but I couldn't help it. The feeling was so good, so amazing, so overwhelmingly wonderful, I could barely contain myself. I felt I was nearing the end-The feeling was building higher and higher, until-

"ARTHUR!" I screamed, my fluids being spilt across his sheets. A moment later, Arthur made a rather unflattering sound as I felt him finish inside of me.

Panting heavily, I collapsed on the bed as Arthur pulled out of me.

"How was that?" he asked. Still unable to think coherently, I mumbled "I love you..." before passing out from shear exhaustion.

The next morning, I awoke to find myself underneath the blankets of Arthur's bed, cuddled up beside him. With no way if knowing what time it was, I rushed to (sloppily) clean and clothe myself, desperate to hide any hint of last night's activities. I fled the room, praying no one would see me leave, as I went about my business getting Arthur's breakfast and waking him as I would any normal day.

Except that today wasn't a normal day.

My bum hurt.

Sometime during Arthur's breakfast, there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to see none other than the Lady Morgana.

I allowed her to enter as I scurried to the other side of the room to busy myself.

"So, Arthur, don't think I don't know what you did last night." I gulped. "So, who's the lucky lady?"


End file.
